


The Magic Spell You Cast (Give Your Heart And Soul To Me)

by Janyolski



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/Janyolski
Summary: Delphine has always loved that french love song La Vie En Rose. It has an English version that goes "When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart; A world where roses bloom". She plays with the tiffany box in her hands. It's now or never. One-shot.





	The Magic Spell You Cast (Give Your Heart And Soul To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in second person POV in so long. I missed it so I decided to give it a go with this one. Just a sweet one-shot for y'all. I actually 100% recommend that you play Laura & Anton's cover of "La Vie En Rose" as quiet background music when the countdown gets to One. It's on youtube posted by them under username Foxtails Brigade. :) It's such a beautiful song and it's so sooo fitting for Cophine. Or if you can't listen and read at the same time like I do, listen to it before/after reading!
> 
> Greame confirmed that Delphine wants to marry Cosima. GUYS. *dies*

You brush your thumb against the felt covered-lid of the small box you're holding. You close your eyes as the memories, uncontrollable, wash over you carrying tidal wave after tidal wave of emotions.

_Three._

Three years after the defeat of Neolution; three years since the love of your life and her sisters achieve the freedom over their own bodies and three years of travelling around the world; inoculating each LEDA clone, saving 274 people and giving them the chance to live their lives free of any worry or threat from greedy men and corporations and scientists.

Your lover turned to you after the last LEDA received the vaccine you both risked your lives for, fought for in blood, sweat, and tears. She smiled, laughed, then broke down crying. You were taken back to that moment on the floor of her apartment, chin resting on folded hands on the edge of the bed, pressing send on the evidence incriminating the institution that has held you both hostage for so long; putting the final nail into the coffin, destroying all those that hurt you both - all those that tried to own her.

But your Cosima wasn't meant to be owned. Not in reality, not by anyone. Not even you.

And isn't that the one thing you loved about her?

That she decides to give herself to you. She chooses you.

And then you're just hers even more.

_Two._

Two years after that, two more years filled with domesticity - of a warm home, of kiss-goodbyes and kiss-welcome-homes, of "have a great day at the lab, baby", and more crazy science, of holidays with Sarah, Alison, Helena, Felix, Art, Donnie, Scott and the children. Two years of research and studies and much-deserved awards and galas and thank-you speeches where you both never ever forget to mention each other.

_"I would not be here if not for the love of my life…"_

_"Thank you to my better half for being with me through it all…"_

_"To Delphine, I love you…"_

_"To my love Cosima, enchantee, forever..."_

Two years with no bad guys and corporations and evil clones to fight or unaware clones to cure.

Two years of just being Delphine and Cosima, the nerdy lesbian aunts.

Two years of peace.

Two years filled with so much love.

_One._

It's one o'clock in the afternoon and you're sitting inside your car playing with the dark blue tiffany box. Your heart has been pounding madly in your chest and you've been trying to contain all of the emotions for the past ten minutes since you arrived and parked under your building.

You start humming out of the blue.

 _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_  
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

You've always loved La Vie En Rose and believed it to be one of the most beautiful love songs ever written. You shift to english and start singing out loud now, exiting your car, going up the elevators to your floor.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
_This is la vie en rose_  


You stand in front of the door to the apartment you share with your girlfriend of nine years. You both always start counting from the year you met. The door suddenly opens as you put your hand on the knob.

_Zero._

Your heartbeat starts ringing even in your ears now as you lay eyes on the woman you've woken up next to for the past five years.

"Oh, hey babe! I knew you were out here. I had a weird feeling in my gut."

She gives you her usual lopsided toothy grin. Her dreadlocks are formed like a bun today instead of the usual ponytail.

You take a deep breath and exhale.

It's now or never.

You pick up where you left off in the song and serenade your lover.

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_  
_And though I close my eyes_  
_I see la vie en rose_  


Cosima raises an eyebrow, probably wondering where this was all coming from. You press yourself against her. You hold her waist with one hand and you raise her hand with the other in a waltz position.

"Whaat?"

Cosima laughs and you press your forehead against hers, chuckling also. She is so beautiful and she is all you've ever really wanted, you think, from the moment you laid eyes on her until now. You are a ball of nerves waiting to explode and so you push through because you can't forgive yourself if you don't, so you continue singing and you start swaying.

 _When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart  
_A world where roses bloom__

____

_And when you speak... angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words seem... to turn into love songs_  


You raise both your arms over your heads and you twirl her. Cosima giggles now. You remember the first time you promised yourself to her in her old apartment. You also remember the first time you heard her say it in words that she gives herself to you, that night at Felix's first gallery opening after you bought the painting of her.

You keep singing and swaying.

 _Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be_  
_La vie en rose_

You end the song and Cosima smiles up at you. She moves in for a kiss but you stop her. She raises an eyebrow at you in confusion.

You go down on one knee, open the tiffany box and hold out the ring.

The confusion in the eyes of your lover turns to shock to happiness to glazed from the multitude of emotions swimming in the brown orbs that hold your heart and soul. Tears roll down her cheeks and everything blurs and you realize it's because you're crying now, too.

You try to push the question past the lump in your throat.

"Cosima… Will you marry me?"

Cosima smiles then laughs, then breaks down crying harder. She bends down and hugs you and holds onto you so tight that you just know that this is her giving you an unspoken 'yes'. Cosima cries so hard that it was impossible to speak.

You think back to the night at her apartment, sending those files; back to the night in your thousandth hotel room after inoculating the last LEDA.

But somehow, you think these tears are different.

You think it's because unlike those two times, Cosima isn't crying because she's finally free or relieved...

Now, Cosima is crying because she is home.


End file.
